


Dirty Pick-Up Lines {DRABBLE}

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I hate myself, Short, like he's giving me cavities, minor spoiler, rin is so darn sweet, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: You're feeling a little bitter, but Rin is there to save the day.Rin Matsuoka x Shy!ReaderDRABBLE





	Dirty Pick-Up Lines {DRABBLE}

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this a little over a year ago and it's so popular i've decided to post it here as well. i hope you enjoy it! (:

You lay on your boyfriend, the one and only Samezuka Swim Team captain, Rin Matsuoka’s chest. You had walked to Rin’s house, to which he slightly yelled at you for because it was winter and cold outside, and you got there, freezing cold. You weren’t really the happiest at the moment because you were having trouble warming up. Rin always had a natural body heat, so, on cold days, he would try to warm you up and cuddle with you. He would change positions a lot, so all of your body could warm up. You were extremely upset at the moment, and unbeknownst to you, Rin was coming up with a plan to make you laugh.

“(Y/n).” He mumbled, grinning deviously. 

“Yeah?” You say quietly, almost a whisper. You weren’t the loudest person, considering you shy you were.

“What has 36 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?” Rin asks, smirking at you. You look up at him, confused.

“I don’t know.” You say, trying to think of an answer.

“My zipper.” He says. You blush and start to giggle. He smiles.

“You’re stupid.” You say.

“Do you want to be my girlfrien? I didn’t add the d because you’re going to get that later.” He chuckles at his own jokes, and you laugh a little more, cheeks turning slightly redder. He was happy to hear you laugh. It was always like music, calm and peaceful music.

“Are you a light switch? Because you turn me on.” He shows off his shark-like teeth and you start laughing. You lightly smacked his arm, feeling a little better.

“Do you want to know why they call me the cat whisperer?” He says.

“Why?” You blush, having a feeling you knew what he would say next.

“Because I know exactly what that pussy needs.” He kisses your cheek once you blush and laugh. He did it, he cheered you up, and he never failed to do so.

“I love you, you big dummy.” You smile.

“I love you, too.” He grins, kissing you passionately.


End file.
